1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to anchoring means and, more particularly, to an improved ground anchor adapted for use with a winch to haul a vehicle from a bogged down position.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, vehicles have been drawn from places in which they have become bogged down or buried, by means of power from the bogged down vehicle applied through a winch and cable carried on the vehicle. However, such use of a winch and cable required means, such as a tree, boulder, large pole or other large and fixed anchor means already in place close enough to the vehicle to be used. The cable was then attached to such anchor and the vehicle was winched out of its bogged condition by its own winch. However, there are many wild and remote areas such as swamps, deserts, beaches and the like which do not provide such natural anchor means referred to above and thus such a device could not be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,174 solved the problem of finding an anchor for the winch cable by disclosing the use of a small portable and efficient anchor which can be deployed for anchoring purposes. The anchor includes a pointed blade connected to a cantilever post and collapsible linkage assembly.
However, the ground anchor disclosed in that patent has certain drawbacks. Thus, it requires that the anchor be guided into and held in place by hand until it takes hold in the ground during the winching operation. This means that the system employing the anchor requires someone at the vehicle operating the winch and another person at the anchor. Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved ground anchor which can automatically position the anchor without human attendance.